The Last One To Know
by RebaForever15
Summary: Gill get's injured in the line of duty and Kevin has a confession for his Boss. This is for the Scott & Bailey Fangirls xx
1. Chapter 1

**Gill/Kevin**

It had started off as a normal Monday morning in M.I.T. Janet and Rachel were heading to the interview room to interview a rough looking doorman on charges of assault. Lee and Pete were catching up on some long overdue paperwork. Andy and Mitch were heading out to arrest a known prostitute for theft, leaving Kevin with nothing to do accept correct some spelling mistakes to his latest report. DCI Gill Murray was in her office when the call came through that there had been a shooting at the bank in the city centre. There were police already present but they required a Seniour Police Officer to attend the scene and as Gill was the closest it fell to her. She grabbed her bag and keys from the desk and made her way out of her office.

"Kevin, come on, you're with me." She bellowed.

"Where are we off to Boss."

"There's been a shooting at the nearby Bank."

"Casualties?"

"Well 1 that we know off so far, they weren't able to give me much over the phone. They need a Senior Officer there which is why I'm heading down."

"And you want me as your back up."

"If there was anyone else available Kevin, I'd take them. Sorry but you're stuck with me, Come on."

Kevin yanked his jacket off the back of his seat and followed Gill downstairs and into the car. He didn't want to admit it to her, but the truth was that he was quite happy to be accompanying her. As much as he knew he wound her up, he actually liked her, in more ways than one. He liked being bossed around by her, he got a thrill from it. He could never understand why her Ex had cheated on her. She had to be one of the most vibrant women he'd ever met.

Gill glanced over at Kevin as they drove and could see Kevin's mind had wandered.

"Oi, where did you go." Gill asked, smirking.

"Sorry Boss."

"You zoned out on me. What's up?"

"Nothing Boss, just thinking."

"God help us."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. When they got to the Bank, the place was surrounded by police cars and 2 ambulances. They got out of the car and Gill walked towards 2 unifomed officers.

"Hi there. I'm DCI Murray and this is DC Lumb. You are?"

"I'm PC Smart and this is PC Andrews Ma'am."

"So what have we got?"

"These two guys just walked in and started demanding cash and waving guns about. The security guard tried to stop one of them but he wasn't quick enough and the taller assailant shot him."

"Dead." Gill inquired.

"Yes Ma'am." PC Andrews replied.

"The other gunman, a little shorter, he got the cashier to fill up his bag with money and then he shot her. Luckily for her, he was a crap shot and she got of with a flesh wound. The ambulance is taking her to Royal Oldham Hospital and the other ambulance is taking the deceased security guard to the morgue." PC Smart said.

"Did the gunmen get away?" Kevin asked.

"We think so. The smaller guy definitely did. He was spotted running down that alley over there." PC Smart pointed.

"You mean the taller one is unaccounted for." Gill stated.

"Yes Ma'am. We did a sweep of the Bank and so far he hasn't been found."

"Right, well. I want witness statements from everyone involved. Nobody leaves until they're completed, understand. Kevin, you and I are going in, double check the other gunman isn't still in there."

"Do you think that's wise Boss. He's armed, what if he is still there. We shouldn't go in wthout backup."

"Kevin, he's highly unlikely to be there anyway. What sort of idiot would stick around after the event. Come on."

Gill stormed in ahead of Kevin and he sighed heavily before following her inside. The floor of the bank was littered with papers and some runaway bank notes. The smell of gun smoke still lingered in the air. Gill walked through to the back of the bank to where the safe was stored and staff offices. The passage was dimly lit and Kevin got a horrible feeling about the whole thing. He went into the room on his left to have a look around and Gill went into the one on the right. The lighting was really bad and made it hard to recognise anything or anyone. Kevin checked all corners and places a person could hide and came up clean.

"Boss, this room's clear." Kevin yelled.

There was no reponse from Gill and Kevin began to get nervous. He walked into the room Gill had gone into.

"Boss did you hear what I…."

When Kevin walked in he was confronted with the missing gunman. He had a tight grip on Gill and the gun pointed at her head. Kevin's stomach dropped the moment he saw the gun and where it was pointed. His first instinct was push Gill out of the way but the grip the gunman had on her made it impossible.

"Call for help and she's dead, you got it pig."

"Just let her go, yeah. You don't want to hurt anyone." Kevin said, nervously.

"Bit late for that, don't you think. If the stupid idiot had just stayed where he was, he'd still be alive."

"Pointing that thing at a Senior Police Officer isn't a wise idea either. Put the gun down."

"No way pal, I'm not dumb. The minute I put this down, you arrest me. I'm not new at this, you know."

Kevin looked at Gill and saw the genuine fear in her eyes. He couldn't remember her looking like that before. She was usually the strong one and now it was down to him.

"Waving that gun around isn't the answer and you know it."

"I'm not leaving here with you lot. I'm going out there on my own terms. My own terms, YOU GOT IT PIG."

The gunman threw pushed Gill into Kevin, causing her to put her hands out firmly on his chest to stop herself falling over. They caught their breath and locked eyes for momentary seconds before Gill jumped back into DCI mode and started running after the gunman.

"Boss, what the hell are you doing."

"What does it look like. We need him in custody. COME ON."

Kevin ran behind Gill and thhe gunman running on infront. He made it out the front door of the bank and let of a gunshot so that he had a clear path to escape. He ran down the alley his friend had used and Gill was hot on his heels. Kevin was near enough behind her when he hear her yell STOP and then he heard the gunshot and that's when he saw Gill fall infront of him.

To Be Continued….

**Okay Girls, what do you think. Should I continue or delete, upto you Slaps. Read and Review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When he saw her fall infront of him, it all went in slow motion. He stood frozen, unsure of what to do. He looked up and saw the gunman aim the gun at him and ducked behind one of the skips, as the gunman jumped the wire fence. As he saw the gunman run, he rushed to Gill's side and gently turned her over. He couldn't help the gasp that escasped his lips as he saw a mass amount of blood forming just below her shoulder. He took off his jacket and applied pressure to the wound, hearing a small moan from Gill. He dug his hand into his trouser pocket and grabbed his mobile and made a call for an ambulance. It took a good 10 minutes before the ambulance arrived. The men rushed over to Gill's side and got out their supplies.

"What the hell took you so long." Kevin asked, angrily.

"Sorry Sir but there was an accident on the main road, traffic was tight. Now, what's her name."

"Gill. Gill Murray, she's a DCI at Syndicate 9, M.I.T."

"Gunshot wound, who did this to her."

"We were chasing an assailant, he shot Gill and escaped."

"We need to get her to hospital now, she's loosing a lot of blood."

"Where are you taking her."

"Royal Oldham."

"Can I come with you in the ambulance."

"Ofcourse."

Kevin made a quick call to the office to inform the team of what had happened before climbing into the back of the ambulance with Gill.

Rachel and Janet walked into the office after spending most of the morning interviwing the doorman on charges of assault. They looked up to see everyone staring at them. The first thing Janet saw was the worried expressions on all their faces.

"What the hell's up with you lot, who's died." Rachel asked, in pure Rachel style.

Janet could see how awful Mitch looked.

"Mitch what is it. What's happened." Janet asked.

"We, erm, just had a call from Kevin. The Guv's been shot."

"What, when."

"About 20 minutes ago."

"How did it happen." Rachel asked, suddenly feeling bad about her previous comment.

"She and Kevin went to attend a robbery at the local bank. Apparently one of the gunmen was still inside. He managed to escape and Gill went running after him. Kevin says they made it into an alley and gunman fired his gun and Gil fell."

"Where did they take her." Janet asked.

"The Royal."

"Right I'm heading over there."

"I'll come with you Jan."

"Will you drive Rach."

"Yeah, no worries."

Rachel drove them to the hospital, glancing at Janet every so often. She knew Janet and Gill were good friends, Gill was even growing on Rachel, though she'd never admit it. When they arrived at the hospital, they made their way to reception.

"Excuse me, I'm DC Janet Scott, this is DC Rachel Bailey. DCI Gill Murray was brought in about an hour ago with a gunshot wound."

"Oh yes, we have her details right here."

"How is she."

"Well, she's….."

"Scotty."

Janet looked up to see Kevin rushing towards them. Rachel could see he'd been crying. Rachel could only hope it wasn't bad news.

"Kevin, how is she." Janet asked.

"They took her into surgery when we arrived."

"Why in the hell did she go running after the guy."

"I've no idea."

"You want a coffee Kev."

"Cheers Rach."

Rachel left to go grab them all a coffee. Janet and Kevin took a seat in the waiting area.

"You okay Kevin."

"She'll be okay, won't she Jan."

"Gill's tough."

"I've never seen her look like that before."

"Like what."

"Vunerable. We can't lose her Jan."

"Kevin, what's going on."

"How do you mean."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked Gill."

As soon as she said it, Kevin was unable to make eye contact with her. Which only confirmed Janet's assumption.

"Kevin."

"I know I drive her up the wall alot of the time but yeah, I like her. I don't get how a guy like Dave Murray could cheat on her."

"Not all guys are like you Kevin."

"Think I'll go and get some air. Will you come and get me if the Doc arrives."

"Ofcourse, off you go."

Kevin walked out as Rachel came up behind Janet.

"Where's Kev off too."

"He needed some air. Is that for me."

"Yeah thought you could use it." Rachel replied, handing Janet the coffee.

"She'll be okay Jan, I can feel it."

"Yes I know, Gill's a fighter."

"Jan, shouldn't someone call Sammy and Dave, let them know what's happened."

"Oh god, I didn't think about it. I should go call them."

"Maybe you should call DSI Dodson aswell."

"Julie, ofcourse. Rach would you call Julie and I'll call Dave and Sammy."

"Yeah sure."

The pair of them got out their phones and started making the calls to the appropriate people.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kevin had been pacing back and forth outside the Hospital when he looked up to see Julie Dodson approching him. He suddenly felt very sick, how could this woman still have such an effect on him after all this time.

"Kevin." She called out.

"DSI Dodson, what are you doing here."

"Rachel called me, she told me what happened to Gill. How is she?"

"We don't know anything yet, still in surgery. She'll be okay, won't she Guv."

"Kevin, it's Julie now."

"Julie." He smiled.

"Come on, lets go inside."

He gave in and followed Julie inside the Hospital. They walked in to see Rachel and Janet talking to a Doctor. Kevin's pace picked up as the Doctor walked away.

"Scotty, what is it, what's happened. Is she okay."

"Kevin, she'll be okay. Hi Julie."

"Janet, Rachel, thanks for calling me."

"Well." Kevin asked.

"They got the bullet out and they stemmed the bleed. She'll be off for a few weeks but she'll recover. She was very lucky." Janet said.

"Oh thank god." Kevin said, letting out a breath he'd been holding.

"When can we see her Janet." Julie asked.

"She's still unconcious right now. Doctor Adams said we should go home and come back tomorrow, besides Kevin, I don't think Gill needs to be seeing you in this state."

Kevin followed Janet's eyes and realised that his shirt had Gill's blood on it. How had he not noticed this before.

"Come on you lot. I think we could all use a drink." Rachel said.

"Actually, you lot go ahead. I have something I need to do." Julie said.

Kevin and Rachel said their goodbyes and walked away, leaving Janet and Julie alone.

"I assume you called Dave." Julie asked.

"Yeah, I told him what had happened and all he said was he was too busy."

"What about Sammy."

"He's away for the week with his friends, before Police trianing starts."

"Well, at lease we know Gill's gonna be okay so there's no point in worrying the boy."

"He should know though. I'll call him when I get home. I take it you're going to see Dave."

"That man needs a good kick up the arse."

"Well I won't argue with that."

"I'll pop round to the office tomorrw. See you later Janet."

"Bye Julie."

Julie pulled up outside Dave's flat. She sat for a few moments watching him throught the front window. Drink in hand as usual, something's never changed. She got out of the car and walked upto the front door and knocked a few times. She could hear him stumbling around inside and then she heard the door being unlocked. The door opened and she was greeted by a slightly drunk Dave.

"You gonna invite me in." Julie asked, sternly.

"What the hell are you doing here."

Julie gave him a questioning look and pushed past him and walked through to his livingroom.

"Well let yourself in, why don't you."

He slammed the door shut behind him and stomped through to see Julie observing the mess of the room.

"You never heard of a duster and hoover."

"I have more important things to do."

"Clearly." She muttered.

"Look, what the bloody hell are you doing here."

"You know why I'm here. Why didn't you come to the Hospital when Janet called you."

"What the hell was the point. You lot were already there, she didn't need me."

"You're still the Father of her only child. You still mean something to her, despite the fact that you're a prick."

"Geez thanks a lot. You never did like me, did you."

"I did actually. When she first married you, I liked you. You treated her like she deserved to be treated. Then you slept with that slut and you fucked it all up."

"Maybe I married the wrong woman."

Dave gave a cocky grin and stumbled over to Julie. He was so close, she could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Dave stop it, you're drunk." She stated, pushing him away.

"Yeah I am."

He grabbed hold of her wrist and she fell into him as his lips made contact with hers. She tried to push him away but he had to great a hold on her and she could feel herself responding to his kiss. She suddenly snapped back into DSI mode and freed her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"THAT'S NOT WHY I CAME HERE TONIGHT. DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D BETRAY GILL LIKE THAT. YOU BASTARD, GET YOUR LIFE SORTED DAVE, FOR CHRIST SAKE."

He stood looking dumb founded as she stormed out of his flat, leaving him standing in the middle of the room, nursing a sore face.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sarah as you are my main reviewer, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Got caught up with my Bond fic Avec l'amour de Paris ( check it out if you like James Bond and especially M ~ Judi Dench )**

**Chapter 4**

Julie walked into M.I.T the next morning. It was still fairly quiet, with only a few people around. She immediately saw Kevin sitting at his desk. He looked as though he'd barely slept all night. As much as he annoyed her, she hated to see him like this.

"Morning Kevin."

"Guv, sorry Julie."

"You haven't been here all night have you."

"Came in about 6am, couldn't sleep."

Julie grabbed Janet's chair and pulled it over to sit down beside Kevin.

"It wasn't your fault, you know. What happened to Gill could have happened to anyone."

"We shouldn't have ran after him."

"You did so on Gill's orders, did you not."

"Well yeah, but.."

"You were doing your job Kevin. Gill gave you an order and you followed it to the letter. Stop blaming yourself."

"Thanks Ma'am."

Julie couldn't help but laugh. No matter how many times she insisted he call her Julie, he still used Ma'am or Guv.

"Scotty said you were gonna see Gill's Ex last night."

"Yeah I did."

"And…"

"He was drunk, couldn't have cared less about Gill really."

"He never deserved her."

"No he didn't. I assume you'll be heading over to the Hospital soon."

"Yeah, I just need to see for myself that she's okay."

"Can I suggest something first."

"I guess."

"A shower might be in order first."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. I'll go use the one in the changing rooms. Cheers Ma'am."

Kevin got up and made his way downstairs just as Janet and Rachel came walking in, followed by Mitch, Lee and Pete.

"Morning Janet, Rachel. Morning Boys."

"Morning Ma'am." The boys said, in union.

"What brings you here Ma'am." Rachel asked.

"I just wanted to check you were all doing okay."

"We're okay Julie, really. At least we know Gill's gonna be okay." Janet said.

"You want a coffee Ma'am."

"Please Rachel."

"So how did it go with Dave last night." Janet asked, taking Julie to one side.

"When I went round there, he was drunk. The flat was a complete mess. It looked as though he was on his second bottle of whiskey."

"Jesus."

"He tried to kiss me."

"What, he's got a bloody nerve. Are you alright."

"Oh yeah I'm okay. I don't think he really knew what he was doing to be honest."

"I gave Sammy a phone last night."

"How is he."

"Well when I first told him, the poor kid started crying and insiting on coming home right away, but I explained that she was on the mend and that there was nothing he could do and just to go on and enjoy the rest of his holiday."

"He's a good kid. It's hard to believe he's Dave's Son."

"Well Gill raised him well. Listen Rach, Kev and I are heading back to the Hospital in a bit. You wanna come."

"I'll pop over later. I'll have to get back to my own Syndicate. There's a big murder case on."

"I'll let her know."

"Here's you coffee Ma'am."

"Actually Rachel can I take a rain check. I have to get going."

"Oh, okay no worries."

Julie said goodbye to everyone and left. Rachel handed Janet a coffee and sat down at her desk.

"She okay." Rachel asked.

"Yeah she's fine. She has a big case on so she had to get back. She'll be by to see Gill later.

"Apparently Kev's downstairs having a quick shower, so will we go when he comes back."

"Yeah that's fine."

Janet, Rachel and Kevin arrived at the Hospital about an hour later. Janet checked them in and waited for Dr Adams.

"Janet, morning."

"Dr Adams morning."

Kevin looked at the Doctor and gave her a small smile. She was a woman in her late thirties, with short cropped blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black pinstiped suit under her white coat.

"How is she." Kevin asked.

"She's doing well. She's awake. Her shoulder will be very sore for a while but she'll recover. She's a very lucky woman."

"Thanks Doc." Rachel asked.

All 3 followed the Dr Adams down the hall and up one flight of stairs to where Gill was now recovering. They walked into Gill's room and were greeted with a smile from her as she sat up in bed.

"Visitors for you Ms Murray."

"Thanks Doc."

Dr Adams left them alone as Rachel and Janet took a seat in the chairs beside Gill's bed and Kevin lingered behind them.

"How are you doing Gill." Janet asked.

"I'll live. Did you phone Sammy."

"Yeah, he's okay. He wanted to come home but I reassured him that you were fine and that we'd all look after you." Janet said.

"Thanks Cock, I don't want to ruin his holiday."

"We're fine at the office too Ma'am." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah I'll bet, enjoying the peace and quiet."

"No at all Ma'am." Rachel smirked.

"Julie will be by later to see you. She's got a big case on at the minute." Janet said.

"And Dave." Gill asked.

"Erm, well. I did call him yesterday."

"He couldn't be bothered, right."

"Sorry Gill."

"It's alright Cock, I can't say I'm surprised. Once a knobhead always a knobhead."

Rachel and Janet laughed at this and as Gill looked up at Kevin she could see he looked far too serious. He seemed to have something on his mind and Gill had a fair idea what it was.

"Would you two mind if I had a word with Kevin alone."

"Yeah sure. We should be heading back anyway, we'll see you soon. Kev do you want us to wait outside for you."

"It's alright Scotty, I'll get a taxi back."

"See you later." Rachel said.

Janet and Rachel left Kevin alone with Gill. Gill looked up at him and could see he looked nervous.

"Kevin, for god sake sit down, will you."

Kevin was about to sit in the chair Janet had occupied until Gill ordered him to sit on the edge of the bed beside her. He did as he was told and started to feel a mixture of emotions and she put her hand on his.

"I'm sorry Kevin."

"What for."

"Being an idiot and running after the guy when you said we should wait."

"It's alright Ma'am."

"No it's not. If I'd listened to you then I wouldn't be lying here right now. I'm lucky it wasn't more serious and I have you to thank for that."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"Dr Adams said I can go home tomorrow, so long as I take things easy."

"That's good, maybe I could look after you for a few days, you know until Sammy gets back."

"It's okay Kevin…"

"No, I want too, please."

"I'll think about it. Go on, you better get back."

"Let me know, yeah."

"I will."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was 4pm when Julie finally appeared in Gill's room. She looked over at Gill and noticed her eyes were closed. She was about to retreat out again when she heard Gill's voice.

"Get your ass back here Slap."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Just resting my eyes." Gill smiled, as she sat up.

"How are you feeling". Julie asked, taking a seat.

"I feel a lot better than yesterday."

"What the hell did you think you were doing running after a suspect with a gun."

"I know it was a stupid thing to do."

"Well you got that right."

"I made a mistake, okay."

"No Gill, it's not okay. You had your team in pieces wondering what would happen to you. Especially Kevin."

"Yeah I know, he and I talked earlier."

"Is he okay now."

"He looked like he hadn't slept."

"I don't think he has. I went in to check on them all earlier. When I got there Kevin was the only one there. He'd been there since 6am, said he couldn't sleep until he could see for himself that you were okay. He cares about you."

"Yeah, ofcourse he does."

"I'm serious Gill. I've never seen him like that before. I'm bloody certain he wouldn't have reacted like that if I'd still been his Boss."

"I told him they were letting me home tomorrow and he offered to stay with me for a few days until Sammy was back."

"Oh, really…"

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing, just proving my point."

"Kevin does not have feelings for me Slap, it's insane. The boy's 15 years younger than me, if not more."

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. So, will you let him."

"Let him what."

"Look after you until Sammy comes home, keep up."

"I don't know."

"I think you should."

"You do."

"The kid could use a few days off work after what happened and I think he just needs to know that you're really okay."

"I suppose a few days wouldn't hurt."

"And you have the spare room."

"Julie what are you getting at."

"I'm just saying, that's all."

"I think it's time you headed home. You're starting to talk in riddles lady."

"Fine, I'll go. You want me to pop into the office on the way home and tell Kevin to pick you up tomorrow, or not?"

"Around 9am."

"Fine. Take care, you mad cow." Julie said, hugging her friend.

Julie arrived at the station 30 minutes later and made her way upto M.I.T. She walked in to find Kevin sleeping at his desk. Everyone else had appeared to have gone home. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kevin, Kevin wake up." She said, quietly.

Kevin stirred from his sleep and immediately jumped up.

"Boss what is it. Is Gill okay."

"Calm down Kevin, Gill's fine."

"Oh, thank god. Sorry."

"Shouldn't you be heading home."

"I guess so."

"I've just been by to see Gill and she's fine. You don't have to keep worrying about her."

"I know I shouldn't but I just keep thinging what could have happened."

"Well don't. Just be thankful it was only her shoulder and pride that was hurt."

"Thanks Boss."

Julie took a seat beside him and asked the question that had been bugging her since Gill's accident.

"Kevin, I want to ask you a personal question and I want you to be honest with me."

"Right, okay I guess." Kevin asked, nervously.

"Do you have feelings for Gill."

"Geez, you just come right to the point, don't you."

"You know me. So, do you."

"I guess I do, yeah. You know me, I love winding people up all the time but then there are times when I do because I like them, kind of like when you pick on a girl at School when you're yound, because you like her."

"You used to wind me up all the time."

"Oh Boss, no I never…"

"Kevin, I'm just messing with you. Relax. Will you tell her."

"I want too but what if she pushes me away."

"Well you'll have a few days to pluck up the courage and tell her."

"Huh, how do you mean Boss."

"Your offer to look after."

"Yeah."

"She accepts. You've to pick her up tomorrow at 9am, you're staying in her guest room until Sammy gets back and you have a few days off work. The others can handle things here."

"Are you sure Boss."

"I'm telling you so, aren't I. I'll be popping in here just to keep an eye on everything."

"Do you think I should tell her."

"Why ask me."

"Well, you're her best friend. She thinks a lot of you and I know she respects your opinions."

"She went through shit with Dave and in all honesty, if she can find someone who treats her well, loves her even when she's a moody cow and god knows she can be, then I say go for it."

"Cheers Boss."

"Just don't hurt her, because you know if you do, I'll bloody well kill ya'."

"Got you Boss."

"Go home and get some sleep."

"Night Boss."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kevin pulled up outside the Hospital just before 9am the next morning. He made his way into reception and said the he was collecting Gill. The receptionist told him she was waiting for him in her room and that she'd get Gill's discharge papers ready. Kevin walked along the corridor and stopped outside her room. He got himself together before walking inside to see her sitting on the bed waiting ever so patiently for him.

"Morning Boss." He smiled.

"Morning. You got Julie's message then."

"Yeah, she dropped by the office last night and told me. Are you sure you don't mind putting up with me for a few days."

"I think I'm used to it by now."

"Right then, let's get you out of here."

He helped her to stand up and grabbed her over night bag and guided her out of the Hospital and over to the car. She got into the car by herself and sat waiting for Kevin, while he put her bag in the boot. She watched him in the mirror and could see him smiling, which she hadn't seen him do since her accident.

"You okay Boss." He asked, as he got in the driver's side.

"Much better now, thanks Kevin."

They drove to Gill's house in silence and Gill could see Kevin glancing over at her every so often and she gave a small smile to herself. She couldn't begin to understand what Kevin saw in her, he could have any woman he wanted so why choose her. When they drove up Gill's drive-way, Kevin got her bag for her and then helped her out of the car and they walked up to the house. Gill unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Kevin came up behind her as she stopped dead in the hallway.

"What's up Boss." He asked, taking note of her worried look.

"Dave's been here." She said.

"How do you know he…"

Kevin walked into Gill's living-room and saw the mess. The table was lying on it's end, books lying hap hazardly on the floor, a wine glass smashed.

"Jesus Boss, Dave did this."

"He must have been drunk, bastard."

"It's okay, I'll get it cleaned up. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it, Kevin look at this place. Who the hell does he think he is that he can just walk into my home and do this." She said, getting upset.

"Hey, listen. You'll be okay, you go and have a lie down and I'll get this place cleaned up for you."

"You don't need to do that Kevin."

"I'm here to look after you for the next few days remember."

"Yeah, me not the house."

"I can do both. Now go and lie down."

"Thank you Kevin." She said, kissing his cheek before walking away.

Gill made her way upstairs and Kevin got to work cleaning up the mess Dave had left. He was making a start on lunch when the doorbell went. When he opened the door, Julie was standing in front of him.

"Boss."

"Hello, you gonna invite me in."

"Sorry, yeah come on in."

Kevin stepped aside and Julie walked past him and made her way through to the kitchen and took a seat.

"Where's Gill."

"She's upstairs having a lie down."

"She okay."

"Well she was until we got home."

"Why, what happened."

"Her place was trashed."

"What."

"Broken wine glass, books and cd's chucked about, table on it's side."

"Well who the hell did….Dave."

"Yeah, looks that way."

"Was she upset."

"What do you think."

"Right, stupid thing to ask."

"He can't do that to her Boss, it's not right."

"No, it's not." Julie said, picking up her bag.

"Where are you off too."

"To see a knob about his Ex."

"Boss, I don't think…"

"You were right Kevin, he can't get away with doing this. Don't worry, I'll deal with Dave."

Dave was slumped in his favourite chair drinking, when his door went. He got up and answered to see Gill's best friend standing before him.

"Twice in one week, I am honoured."

"It's not a social call." She said, barging past him.

He followed her through and saw her staring at the empty bottle of Scotch on his table.

"Do you never learn." She said, getting angry.

"That's from last night. Don't worry, it's only coffee now."

"Well that's something I suppose."

"What are you doing here."

"Do you really hate Gill that much."

"What."

"We tell you she's been shot and you don't even go and visit her in the hospital."

"Like she would have even cared."

"Well she did as it happens. Why did you destroy her house."

"Oh shit, I didn't imagine that then."

"You're not denying it."

"It was when you came and told me she'd been shot. You know how drunk I was. Something in me snapped and the next thing I know I'm at the house and I'm breaking stuff, throwing things about. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry." He said, sitting down with his face in his hands.

Julie walked over and took a seat beside him, not quite believing what a mess he'd become.

"Dave, you can't keep doing stuff like this. You're a grown man and you need to start taking responsibility for your screw-ups. You need to stop blaming Gill for everything, you're the one that ran off with someone else and left Gill to bring up Sammy."

"Yeah I know, I know."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Dave spoke again.

"I'm sorry by the way."

"What for."

"Kissing you the other night."

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember."

"I wasn't that drunk."

"Dave.."

"It felt good, different."

"She's my best friend Dave."

"Gill and I parted a long time ago."

"Yeah and you can't get over it."

"Maybe now I can."

"I should go."

"Julie please."

"Apologise to Gill yeah. Bye Dave."

To Be Continued…

**I was thinking a little Julie/Dave but I'm not sure. What do you guys think ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Janet and Rachel were in the office going over the cctv footage of the alley where Gill had been shot, trying to get a good face recognition of the shooter but they were still having trouble getting a good angle of him.

"Jan."

"Mmmm, what is it."

"How long do you think Godzilla will be off for."

"Not sure Rach, a few weeks maybe. Why?"

"I never noticed before how quiet it is when she's not here."

"Oh my god, Rachel Bailey wants her Boss back. I should get that on tape."

"Shut up. She was bloody lucky. Look at the way that guys holds the gun, if he'd been closer, she'd be dead."

"Yeah, well thank god he wasn't."

"Did Dodson talk to Dave."

"I told you he did."

"Did you, oh. So what did she say."

"She gave him what for, like I knew she would but he did something I don't think she was expecting."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"I don't think I should say, I told her I wouldn't."

"Aww come on Jan, I'm not gonna say anything am I."

"You better not Rach, I swear to god if you do."

"I promise."

"He kissed her."

"Who, what. Who kissed who."

"Dave kissed Julie."

"No way, when."

"When she went to see him after we were told Gill was okay."

"Wow, what did she do."

"Well she left of course, what do you think. Julie wouldn't betray Gill like that."

"We all have our weak spots."

"Yeah well I don't think Dave is Julie's, at least I hope not."

It had just gone 3pm when Gill appeared in the living-room. She looked over at Kevin who had dozed off, his mouth lying open. "How attractive" she thought to herself. She walked over slowly to him and sat down beside him.

"Kevin, wake up." She said, nudging him in his side.

His eyes shot open when he felt someone poke him. He looked to his left to see Gill smiling at him.

"Boss, you're awake."

"Well I'm glad one of us was."

"Sorry, I dozed off."

"Don't worry about it. Thank you for tidying up this place."

"It's no trouble. Hope your cd's weren't in any order."

"Sorry I was upstairs for so long. I didn't realise the time."

"You need your rest. By the way Julie dropped by to see you earlier. She said she's come by again later. She was going to see Dave about the mess he left."

"She didn't need to do that."

"She seemed pretty pissed at him."

"Well if it involves hurting me, Julie will kill him."

"Are you feeling any better now."

"It was just seeing the place like that. I didn't expect him to do it."

"Julie think's he was drunk."

"Yeah he probably was, knowing Dave."

"Was he like that when you were together."

"No, I think after he separated from the hoar, he went downhill. Believe it or not I wish he'd meet someone who could handle him. I may hate him for what he did to me and Sammy but now he needs someone good in his life."

"You're a good person Boss."

"Gill."

"Gill. You hungry."

"I am a little."

"You fancy some scrambled eggs, that's about as far as my culinary skills go."

"Scrambled eggs sounds good, thanks Kevin."

Julie was sitting in her office, replaying over and over in her mind the kiss Dave had taken her by surprise with. The more she thought about it, the more guilty she felt that she hadn't said anything to Gill yet. She put the file she had been reading to one side and dialled Gill's number.

"Hiya slap." Gill said, answering her mobile.

"Hey you, how are you."

"I'm okay, yeah. Kevin's making me a late lunch."

"He can cook, I am surprised."

"Well we'll see what it tastes like. Kevin said you popped by earlier."

"Yeah, well you were asleep."

"Did you see Dave. Kevin said you were heading over there."

"He vaugly remembers doing it, he was drunk."

"I thought as much."

"He said to say sorry."

"I want to hear it from him, not you."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you alright cock, you sound like somethings up."

"No, I'm fine, just having one of those days."

"Why don't you pop round after work, we'll have some wine and you can unload."

"Would you mind if we don't. I just want to get straight to bed."

"Okay. You're sure you're okay."

"Stop fussing you mad cow, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Slap." Gill said, hanging up.

Julie returned to her files and felt bad for ditching Gill when she clearly wanted her company. Her mobile buzzed again and she looked at the screen and opened the message. It was from Dave, "Julie please come around tonight, we need to talk,please." She really needed to speak to Gill more than ever.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gill and Kevin were sitting watching some reality show on the tv later that night although Gill wasn't really paying much attention to it. Kevin looked at her every so often and could see she was lost in a world of her own. He could see the worried expression on her face. He moved to pour her another glass of wine, his sudden movement causing her to jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Kevin smiled.

"No, you didn't. Sorry Kevin, I was miles away."

"What's up?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong."

"I know that look you have when you're worried and you've had it all evening. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand."

"It's just that when I phoned Julie earlier…"

"Yeah."

"She sounded like she was worried about something."

"How can you tell that over a phone."

"She's my best friend Kevin, I know her better than anyone."

"She seemed fine when she came by earlier."

"Julie's good at hiding things."

"If it was something really serious then she'd tell you."

"Would she."

Kevin moved a little closer to Gill and placed his hand on top of hers and smiled at her.

"Boss, stop worrying. It won't help your recovery any, will it?"

"I suppose you're right. Thank you for today Kevin, I know I have a go at you a lot of the time but I do appreciate you, most of the time."

"Well, I wouldn't do this for just anyone you know. You scared the hell out of me, you know that."

"I was a fool, I know that."

"What the hell possessed you to run after him?"

"He pissed me off when he pointed that gun at me. I was in a mood already that day, incase you hadn't noticed."

"Oh I noticed."

"Anyway, that's why I did it but I'll think twice before doing it again. I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't think you'd be that bothered."

"I know I annoy you a lot of the time but I do care, more than you know."

Gill glanced up at him and took notice of the way he was looking at her. She gave a half hearted smile and she realised his face was getting closer to hers. She felt his breath on her as his lips suddenly came into contact with her own. To say she was surprised was an understatement but at the same time she felt herself respond to him immediately. She pulled back as the need for air became too much.

"Kevin, what ….?"

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"Why did you?"

"Promise you won't laugh or make some a joke out of it."

"Kevin.."

"I like you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. I think that's why I always act like an idiot most of the time."

"To get my attention."

"Well, yeah and then when you were shot. I've never felt so bloody scared in my life. I know now that it wasn't serious but at the time, I really thought you were gonna die on me and I really didn't want to think about it."

"I thought you liked Sherlock."

"I gave up on that a long time ago. Rachel sees me as a Brother figure, not Boyfriend material and besides, she's with Sean now."

"Why me?"

"What do you mean why, because you're amazing. You're one hell of a Boss, a pain in the arse at times sure but you're someone people look up to."

"A pain in the arse, if this is you trying to flatter me, it's not working."

"You're committed to the people around you, even when we don't always deserve your loyalty. You make us want to be better than we already are, you don't take shit from anyone."

"All I'm hearing is why I'm a good Boss, that wasn't what I asked you."

"Why do I like you?"

"Yes."

"You're beautiful, talented, trustworthy. You're funny, you make us all laugh and your one liners are to die for."

"Kevin I'm 48-years-old."

"And your point is?"

"Why would you want to be with someone who is older than you. I mean an 18 year gap is a big difference."

"Look, don't use age as a reason, if you don't want to consider the idea then fine, I'll leave it at that."

"I didn't say that, did I."

"Then what?"

"Kevin don't get angry with me." She asked, quietly.

"Sorry, Gill I like you and I want to be with you. I know you have obligations where work is concerned and I'll try hard not to cross any lines at work. Please Gill." He pleaded, grasping her hand again.

"Okay."

"What, seriously."

"If you mess this Kevin, I'll nail you to the wall."

"I won't, I give you my word."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her more hungrily than before. Part of him couldn't quite believe he was kissing the almighty "Godzilla", but damn it felt good.

Julie pulled up in front of Dave's flat and got out the car. She made her way up the steps and knocked on the door. Dave opened the door, almost immediately, clearly awaiting her arrival.

"Thanks for coming Julie."

"I haven't got long, so make it quick." She said, flatly.

She barged past him and walked through to his sitting-room and found herself standing in the middle of the room as he walked in behind her. He could see from her expression that she looked nervous aswell as slighty pissed off.

"You cleaned the place up." She stated.

"Yeah, well I thought it could do with it. Especially after the last few days."

"Have you apologised to Gill yet?"

"Not yet, but I will. I promise."

"What is it you want Dave, I've had a long day and I just want to go home and relax."

"I'm sorry I freaked you out yesterday, kissing you."

"Apology accepted. Is that all." Julie said, getting ready to leave.

"Julie, don't go, please." His hand firmly on her arm, stopping her.

"Dave I…"

"You felt something last night, I know you did."

"Whether I did or not isn't important. Gill's my best friend Dave and I won't do anything to hurt her."

"Gill and I have been divorced for years."

"Yeah and she's still as pissed off at you now just as she was back then. You hurt her in the worst way possible and what's to say you wouldn't do the same to me."

"Because after all these years I've finally learnt my lesson."

He stepped a little closer to Julie, invading her space and she tried her best not to look up at him. He moved into her, kissing the side of her neck. She leaned in as he kissed her, everything in her mind was telling her to get the hell out but she couldn't move. She found herself cupping his face and moving him away from her neck and onto her lips.

"Dave, this is insane. We can't do this, we just can't." She whispered into his ear.

"It feels right."

"Dave…"

"Why don't we get out of here for a bit and go up town for a drink. We can talk, please."

"Okay, we can talk." She smiled.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rachel sat at her desk peering over the top of her computer at Janet, who was still writing up a report she'd forgotten about. As she typed, she could feel Rachel's eyes on her.

"Will you quit it Rach."

"What?"

"You know what, staring at me. It's putting me off my train of thought."

"Oh Jan, come on. Leave that for tonight and let's go and get pissed."

"I thought you were gonna cut down on the drinking."

"What, oh well yeah but I didn't mean right this second. Come on Jan, please." Rachel whined.

"Oh all right, anything for a peaceful life. Come on."

Rachel gave a big smile and grabbed her coat and bag and followed Janet out of the office. The hailed a cab, both deciding it would probably be a better idea to leave their cars at work, just in case. They told the cab to go to Bridgewater Hall and they arrived about 30 minutes later. They walked along the road for about 10 minutes before Rachel grabbed Janet's arm to stop her.

"What is it Rach."

"This place looks okay."

"24 Bar and Grill, never been here before."

"So let's go in then and check it out."

"Yeah, alright."

Janet let Rachel drag her inside and went to the bar to order a bottle of red while Rachel took a seat in one of the tables near the window. Janet paid for the wine and then picked it up and walked over to where Rachel had sat down. She looked at Rachel and saw the strange look on her face.

"Rach, what's up with you."

"Huh."

"What is it. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Jan, you remember when you told me about Dodson and the Godzilla's Ex."

"Yeah, what about it."

"Without being to obvious about it, come and sit down next to me, casually."

"Who the hell do you think you are MI5."

"Will you just do it."

"Fine." Janet sighed.

Janet sat down the bottle of wine and went around the table to join Rachel. She gave Rachel a quizzical look before sighing again.

"Well come on then, what is it."

"Look over there."

"Where?" Janet said, her head shooting round.

"Not too obvious Jan, you're a copper for god sake."

"Where am I looking Rach."

"To your right, over in the corner, in the booth."

Janet followed Rachel's gaze, her eyes growing wide as she saw what Rachel was looking at.

"Oh my god, is that…"

"It's Dodson and if I'm not mistaken, isn't that Gill's Ex."

"What the hell is she playing at."

"Maybe they're just having a drink."

"Rach, seriously. I can't believe she's on a date with him."

"You don't know it's a date."

"This is Dave Murray we're talking about, I can't believe Julie fell for it. I thought she was smarter than that."

Rachel took the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass and handed one to Janet.

"Drink your wine Jan." She smiled.

Julie was sitting drinking her Gin & Tonic, feeling nervous about being in close proximity with Dave. He looked at her and saw her fiddling with her napkin.

"Julie, look about the kiss."

"Dave, I'm really not sure this is such a good idea."

"You kissed me back there, I didn't force you."

"If you weren't Gill's Ex then yeah I'd probably be saying okay, let's go out."

"But…"

"But, you are Gill's Ex and she's my friend, my best friend. I love her more than any man who's ever been in my life and you want to know why."

"Why?"

"Because she's the one who never leaves. She's the one who's there to pick up the pieces when a guy realises he can't handle being in a relationship with a strong woman, not one who's willing to follow and do anything he bloody well tells her too. I don't want to even begin to think about how badly this would hurt her."

"Then tell her. Tell her you have feelings for me."

"I'm not even sure I do, that's just it."

"You felt something when you kissed me, you can't deny it."

"Maybe I just need to get laid."

"I can offer that."

"Stop it, just stop it. I'm serious, this is serious."

Julie was just about to add to her argument when she saw a shadow over the table. She looked up to see a very angry Janet staring back at her.

"Hello Julie."

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Julie saw Janet standing in front of her, the fear in her began to build. She felt like an idiot just sitting there with her mouth hanging open. Janet looked as though she wanted to kill her. She felt even worse when Rachel suddenly appeared at Janet's side.

"Oh god." Julie said, feeling so humiliated.

"Sorry Ma'am. Janet, why don't we go back to our table."

"No thanks Rach. Julie can I have a word please, outside."

Janet stormed outside the bar as Rachel and Julie followed, leaving Dave sitting thinking he was a dead man. When they got outside Rachel stood in between the two women just in case Janet really went for the kill.

"Janet, I can explain." Julie finally spoke.

"What the hell are you playing at. You know what he did to Gill, what he put her through."

"I know that."

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH HIM."

"Jan, calm down."

"No Rach, she's clearly lost her bloody mind."

"Janet, the thing is that I don't know what this is, exactly."

"You don't seriously mean to tell me that you actually have feelings for that man."

"I don't know. When he kissed me, I can't deny that I didn't feel anything because I did."

"You've lost your mind. I'll tell you something right now, you better not tell Gill what you just told me because she'll have ya'. Come on Rach, we're going."

Janet stormed off to hail a cab as Rachel looked back to Julie.

"I'll talk to her Ma'am."

"Rachel, I know you and I haven't exactly gotten on since I arrested you but please, don't let her tell Gill. I need to do it myself."

"Sure thing Ma'am. Night."

Rachel left Julie standing outside the bar as she followed Janet and got into a taxi with her and drove off. Julie walked back into the bar to find Dave waiting with another Gin & Tonic for her.

"Thought you might need another." He smiled.

She glared at him before sitting down beside him. He moved to place his hand over hers.

"Dave don't."

"Sorry. So what did she say."

"Not much really. How could I do this to Gill, have I gone insane. Hell, she's probably right."

"You're entitle to be with who you choose."

"Not when the man was married to my best friend. Look, I have to go."

"Don't go, come back to mine."

"No, it's a bad idea and I have a fair idea what would happen. I'm going to take off."

"Fine, if you need to talk though."

"Yeah, thanks. Night Dave."

Dave watched as Julie walked out of the bar. He walked up to the bar and ordered another beer before trying to chat up a girl in her twenties, without much luck.

Rachel got out of the taxi and followed Janet into her house before closing the door. Janet went straight to the kitchen and poured 2 glasses of wine.

"Janet will you calm down."

"Calm down, you did witness the same thing as me right."

"She is entitled to a private life Jan."

"Not with Gill's Ex. How do you think Gill's gonna feel about it, huh."

"Well I don't know do I. Anyway it's not down to us to tell her, is it."

"Isn't it."

"Jan don't do it. It's Dodson's place to talk to her, not your's."

"She's a friend Rach."

"Yeah I know that but you don't even know if anything actually happened with Dodson and King Knob, do you."

"Well no, but…"

"You can't do it Jan. The Boss has been through enough right now and the last thing she needs is to hear about this from a second party. It's has to come from Dodson. Promise me you won't say anything Jan."

"Alright, for you I won't say anything, but she better. I'm off to bed, the spare room's still set up now that Ade's gone if you're kipping here."

"Cheers Jan, night."

"Night."

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Julie sat at home thinking about everything Janet had said and how much sense she'd made. The more she thought about Gill, the more guilt she felt about what she'd done. She couldn't and wouldn't sleep for worrying so she decided to come clean. She grabbed her car keys from the side table and made her way over to Gill's. She pulled into Gill's driveway 20 minutes later and made her way up the steps and knocked on the door a few times. Gill opened her eyes when she heard the front door. She looked up to see Kevin leaning back on the couch fast asleep.

"Kevin, wake up." She said, nudging him.

"Mmmm, huh, what's going on."

"You need to wake up, someone's at the front door."

"Oh, you wait there, I'll get it."

"I can manage."

"I said sit, Ma'am."

"We're back to Ma'am now."

"Only if you don't do as you're told."

Kevin smiled at her before walking through to the hallway and opening the door.

"Hey Boss." Kevin smiled, when he saw Julie standing in front of him.

"Hi Kevin. Is Gill still up."

"Yeah, she's just through in the sitting room. Just go through."

"Thanks." She half smiled.

"Are you okay Boss."

"What, oh erm, yeah. I just need to talk to Gill privately."

"I'll go downstairs and make some coffee."

"Thanks Kevin."

Kevin walked away and headed downstairs while Julie walked through to the sitting room to see Gill on the couch.

"Hiya Slap."

"Hey."

"Where have you been. I thought you'd have been by hours ago."

"Yeah sorry, I had some things to take care off."

"You okay, you look bloody awful."

"Not really." Julie said, quietly.

"Come and sit down."

Julie did as she was told and took a seat beside Gill and let out a long sigh.

"Well come on then, tell me what's wrong with you."

"Gill I've done a really stupid thing."

"How stupid."

"It's pretty bad, it involves you."

"Involves me, how?"

"When I went to see Dave earlier about what he did to your place, something happened."

"Did he hurt you because if he did then you tell me now. I'll get uniform over there right now and I'll…"

"Gill stop, he didn't hurt me."

"Then what happened. Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Can I, really."

"It's me you're talking too."

Julie looked at Gill and saw the concern in her eyes and she began to feel sick to her stomach about what had happened.

"Dave kissed me."

"Dave did what?"

"He kissed me."

"Did he force himself on you because I know what he's like when he's drunk."

"I kissed him back Gill."

Gill looked at her and Julie couldn't tell if it was shock or anger on her face.

"Gill…"

"Get out."

"What."

"I said get out."

"Gill please."

"GET THE FUCK OUT."

Julie quickly stood up and rushed out the door with tears in her eyes. Gill slumped back on the couch, tears falling from her own eyes at the betrayal of her best friend. Kevin came rushing up the stairs and into the sitting room to find Gill upset.

"Gill, what is is." He said, walking quickly over to her and taking her in his arms.

"She betrayed me Kevin, the bitch betrayed me." Gill cried, holding on tightly to Kevin.

"What's happened Gill."

"She kissed Dave."

"Dodson did, no way."

"She just told me."

"Well then she must regret it."

"Why would you say that."

"If she wanted it to happen then she wouldn't have come and told you. She clearly feels bad about it."

"Why are you defending her."

"Because she's your best friend and they're hard to come by. Don't loose the one woman who's always been there for you, your whole life because of him. This is his way of trying to come between you."

"If he'd wanted to do that he'd have done it long ago."

"You're vulnerable right now and he's using that to his advantage. As much as she scares the crap out of me, you need her."

"I'll think about it. Right now I just want to go to bed."

"Do you want a hand up."

"I was hoping you'd join me, if you want too."

"Are you sure about this, do you feel well enough too."

"Right now all I want to do is forget about life and the shit that comes along with it. Help me forget, please."

Kevin leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips before putting his arm around her waist and guiding her upstairs to the bedroom.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gill woke up the next morning to find herself lying in her young DC's arms and the previous night came flooding back to her as a smile crept across her face. She lay listening to Kevin's soft breathing and began to think about all the things Julie had told her the day before and the guilt she began to feel about the way she spoke to her best friend. She removed herself slowly from Kevin's grasp, wincing a little as some pain began to surface in her shoulder. She grabbed her clothes from the chair beside her bed and went to have a quick shower. When she was finished, she grabbed her keys and headed over to Julie's.

Julie's eyes shot open when she heard someone banging on her front door. She got up slowly from the sofa, her head spinning a little and went to answer it. She opened it and was a little surprised to see Gill standing in front of her.

"Gill…."

"Can I come in."

"Yeah sure." She answered, quietly.

Julie stepped aside as Gill walked in ahead of her and made her way into the sitting-room. The first thing Gill noticed was the 3 empty bottles of wine on her coffee table and the guilt began to surface in Gill's stomach, knowing she was probably the reason for the splurge.

"Sit down." Julie said, appearing beside her.

Gill did as she was told and took a seat on the sofa as Julie sat down beside her.

"Slap, what the hell is this." Gill asked, pointing at the empty bottles.

"I know, it was stupid of me."

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you last night alright, it was just unexpected."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I never should have been swayed by him. I'm a bloody idiot"

"Dave has a way with women, even the toughest ones like you."

"We just kissed Gill, I swear to god that's all. I never slept with him."

"I believe you. Kevin said I'd be a fool to lose you as a friend and do you know what…he's right. You and I have been through so much together over the years and as Kevin said, he's using my current situation to his advantage to come beween you and I."

"I should have realised. He's just so…."

"Persuasive."

"He really is….did Kevin really say those things to you."

"He did, even through he's still shit scared of you. He knows what you mean to me."

"Maybe I was wrong about him."

"Not quite, he's still a twat at work but I don't know…outside work, while he's been looking after me..."

"You know he likes you, don't you." Julie smiled.

"Well I certainly do now."

Julie watched Gill very closely and could see a glint in her eye along with the big smile she displayed on her face.

"Oh my god, you've already crossed that particular line, haven't you."

"We slept together last night."

"You crafty bugger, what was he like."

"Oh Julie, he was just so….to look at him, you wouldn't think of him to be so loving and considerate. He's just completely different to the way he is at the office. If he applied that much attention at work, he'd be one hell of a Detective."

"Give him time, he may surprise us all, one day."

"So, are we okay."

"We're okay and I promise to never let Dave come between us again."

"Good, now why doen't you do and take a shower and freshen up a bit and I'll clean up in here."

"Okay. Hey…..did you drive over here."

"Yeah, why."

"Jesus Gill, you're supposed to be taking it easy and you sure as hell shouldn't be driving. What if you'd lost control of the car."

"Yeah okay, you're right. I'm sorry."

"I'll go and have that shower and I'll drive you home."

"But the car's here."

"Well Kevin can come by later and pick it up. You're not driving home."

"Yes Boss." Gill smiled.

An hour later Julie dropped Gill off and then made her way over to Dave's office. When she arrived they were having a briefing so she stood to the side, waiting patiently for him to finish.

"Julie, sorry to keep you waiting, what can I do for you." He said, coming to stand beside her.

Julie felt his hand slide up her arm as she took a step back.

"Can we talk, in your office."

"Sure, come on through."

She followed him through, ignoring the looks from his co-workers and closed the door behind her.

"So, what's this about." He asked.

"This, whatever the hell this is or was. It stops now."

"What are you talking about."

"The kiss, us. It shouldn't have happened."

"What's that bitch said now."

"You see…this is why it could never work."

"What do you mean."

"The way you talk about Gill all the time. You act as though the break-up was all her doing and it wasn't. You're the idiot who cheated on her, you're the one who made her life a fucking misery and embarrassed her in front of everyone she knows. You put her through hell and I was an idiot to even be swayed by your charms."

"You're as bad as she is, you know that. I'm glad I found out now before anything major happened. I couldn't deal with all that shit again. Having one moody, hypicritical bitch in my life was bad enough."

Julie stormed over to him and slapped him hard across the face, his colleagues watching the comotion from the outer office.

"Stay me, stay away from Gill or I'll fucking kill you, got it." Julie ordered, walking out.

Kevin came downstairs to see Gill preparing some breakfast. He walked up behind her to bring his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Morning." He whispered, kissing the side of her neck.

"Morning, sleep well."

"Best night ever. You're quite something you know."

"I do know."

Gill turned around in his arms and kissed him with some force.

"What's that for." He asked.

"Last night and for making me see sense where Julie was concerned. I went round this morning to talk to her."

"You didn't drive."

"Kevin…"

"You shouldn't be driving, what if something had happened to you."

"Yeah I know, I already had this conversation with Julie. I'm sorry okay. Anyway, she gave me a lift back and if you can go over later and pick the car up."

"Sure, no worries. So is everything okay with you two now."

"Yes and she said she had no intention of persuing anything with Dave."

"Thank bloody god for that. She could do way better than him anyway."

"My god, Kevin Lumb complimenting Julie Dodson."

"I guess she's not so bad after all. What about us."

"As long as you behave at work then I can't see any problems."

"Good because after everything that's happened, there's one thing I know for certain."

"Oh yeah and what's that then."

"I love you."

"Oh Kevin, I love you too." She smiled, as she kissed him again.

-end


End file.
